Luna's Moon
Luna Luna is a blue-grey she-cat with light grey stripes. Her tail tip is black and her paws are dark grey. And she also has a white moon birthmark over her right eye. She's 19 moons at the start of this book. A/N Hey! It's Feather and welcome to Luna's world! Aka this fanfic. Hope you enjoy it! Bye~ And also, the Luna Prophecy series is pretty much a prequel series to all my series that have SkyClan living with the other 4 Clans. Chapter 1 - Misunderstandings and Introductions My name is Luna. I was exiled from my barn, because I was told that I had killed our barn leader Grey's daughter, Fallow. But it wasn't me! It was that mouse-heart Fang! My ears flattened. I've been living in a bush for as long as I can remember. Fallow's death seemed long ago. I curled up in the bush. It was raining. My blue-grey fur was black against the bush, and my grey paws were solid. I looked down at a puddle and saw my reflection. A face with a moon-shaped birthmark over my eyes. I had been born with it, and my mother said it was unusual to have moon-shaped birthmarks. And it was white. I shook off the discomfort of my pelt. Standing up, I walked outside. Though it was raining, I still needed to hunt, right? I walked through the lush trees of the forest I lived in. The rain made the glossy leaves wear dresses of water and dew. Sniffing the air, scented some sort of prey. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the black tail feathers of a crow. I dropped down into a crouch, lightly putting my paws on the forest floor. The crow was unaware of my presence. I pounced, killing it with one swift bite to the neck. I ate my prey with swift, lush bites. Licking my lips, I went back to my bush. But when I got back, Grey was standing in front of my bush, with another cat who I identified as Sun, his mate. "What're you doing here?" I wailed. The last thing I needed was to see my old leader. "Seeing as you're still alive," Grey growled, unsheathing his claws, "We may as well kill you, before you come back and kill our sons." "For the last time," I yowled at them, "I didn't kill Fallow! She's my friend! You know that!" Yowling, Sun and Grey launched at me, bowling me over with their sharp claws. I dodged the attacks, but then Grey landed a fatal blow to my neck. I yowled as blood poured over my body. I lay there, with Sun attacking me, making my death come faster. But then, suddenly, another cat pounced over me and landed on Sun, yowling. Sun let out a mew of surprise. The two tussled around for a while. I saw that my rescuer was a burly blue-grey tom with white splashes on his body. In other words, he looked sexy. "Get out of my territory and leave this poor cat alone!" he growled in a handsome voice. Sun and Grey ran, tails between their legs. "Thank you," I meowed to the mysterious cat. "You're very welcome!" he chirped. "By the way, my name's Riversplash. I'm a warrior of RiverClan." "River.. what?" I asked. "RiverClan," he corrected. "One of the Clans living in the forest, yes this one." "I need some medical attention," I meowed weakly. "Oh, I forgot!" Riversplash meowed awkwardly, bashing his head with his paw. "I'll get you to my Clan camp. Perhaps Eaglestar will let you stay a while." I smiled as Riversplash heaved me onto his back. "You really don't need to do this," I murmured. "The name's Luna." "Luna," Riversplash repeated. "Luna." When we got to Riversplash's 'Clan camp', he let me lie down on a soft bed of moss in a den made of brambles and heather and reeds. It was tiny, but at least much more comfortable than the rocky stones of my bush. I settled in. Riversplash disappeared and came back with a she-cat that had black stripes over her grey pelt. "This is Luna, Bubblefish," Riversplash introduced. "Luna, this is our medicine cat, Bubblefish. She heals our Clan." Bubblefish greeted me with a nod of her head. "But she's a rogue..." I swore I heard Bubblefish mutter. My ears drooped. Though I had no idea what a 'rogue' was, I stay silent as Bubblefish cleaned my wounds. When the pretty medicine cat was finished, she left without saying a word. "What's a rogue, Riversplash?" I blurted out. "A rogue?" he raised an eyebrow. "A rogue is a cat that doesn't live with the Clans. But they're usually very vicious." "Why didn't you chase me off then?" "Because," Riversplash looked like he was blushing. "Because you're not like the rogues that were jumping on you. I saw that you had kindness in your heart the moment I laid eyes on you." I tried my best not to blush, but I did anyway. Riversplash sat down and leaned closer. "I think you should join my Clan." "What?" I asked, surprised. "You should join RiverClan," Riversplash breathed. "That way you won't be alone anymore." "But how did you-?" "Come on," he meowed. "You can learn more about me, and I can learn more about you." "Well," I meowed. "Fine. If I'm allowed to." "Well," Riversplash smirked. "Eaglestar is a fair leader. He'll let you stay." Leaning back, he meowed, "Plus, he'll listen to me. He's my dad." Without hesitation, Riversplash turned tail and left, leaving me alone in the den. Chapter 2 - A New Member "Luna, do you promise to stay loyal to RiverClan and RiverClan only?" "I do." "Then I announce you an official member of RiverClan!" Eaglestar boomed. "Luna! Luna! Luna!" "As you are new," Eaglestar signaled with his tail, a gesture to quieten down, "You will learn how to hunt, fight and swim, like RiverClan cats." Oh no. I have to swim? Turning to Riversplash, Eaglestar boomed: "My son, as you have found this rogue, you will mentor her." Wow! What luck, ''I thought as I touched my grey nose to Riversplash's. "When you have been assessed," Eaglestar meowed. "You will get your warrior name." I nodded excitedly. "Go train now, little one," Eaglestar commanded. Walking away with Riversplash at my side, I looked around camp. Riversplash had given me a tour of RiverClan camp before Eaglestar announced my arrival. "What will we do first?" I asked my mentor. "Hunting," he replied. "How do you do it?" I asked as we walked to a river. "Watch closely." Riversplash crouched at the edge of the river. When a fish flopped up, Riversplash unsheathed his claws quickly and brang them into the silver pelt of the fish. Bringing the fish onto the gravel we were under, Riversplash killed the fish with one bite. "There, you try," Riversplash meowed, putting his paw on top of the flailing fish. "You eat ''fish?" I exclaimed. The thought of it made me want to puke. "Yes, fish, mainly. But we also eat water voles and birds that come across into our hunting grounds," Riversplash meowed. "Now try it." I crouched down as low as I could go, readying my paw. When a fish leapt over the river, I clawed the fish, tossing it in the air then letting it smash onto the gravel, then I clawed the fish with a fast-paced blow, killing the fish. "Wow!" Riversplash exclaimed. "That was great!" I purred, picking up the fish and plopping it down where Riversplash put his. "When you catch prey," Riversplash explained, "You thank StarClan for its life." "What's StarClan?" I asked. Riversplash lifted his head so it pointed up to the sky. "Our ancestors. They live in the stars you see every night. We call the stars Silverpelt." "Okay." We spent the afternoon fishing. When we went back to camp, it was already dusk. "Well done!" a brown tabby she-cat cried. "Thank you, Mudtail," Riversplash meowed thankfully, plopping his prey onto a pile stocked with fish, and a couple of water voles. "You deserve a meal, you two," Mudtail meowed, before padding off to a den that was under the rock Eaglestar was announcing my arrival on. "Mudtail's our deputy," Riversplash mewed as I dropped my prey. "She's great." "Is she your mother?" "No." "Where is she then?" "She was killed by a rogue a day before you came," Riversplash sighed. "Her name was Heatherfur." "I'm so sorry." Turning to face me, Riversplash meowed, "Let's eat." He took off two minnows from the pile of food. "I'm not eating that," I blurted out. "You'll love it, I promise," Riversplash mewed firmly. "Come on!" I sighed, and bent down. I took a bite of the fish. It sang with the flavours of the river, and tasted brilliant. "What do you think?" Riversplash asked. "It's better than the squirrels and birds I catch!" I exclaimed, bending down to take another bite. "See," Riversplash purred. "Told you you'd like it." I ate my meal in a few voracious bites. When I finished, I walked to the food-pile for another one. A paw pinned my tail down. "No more," Riversplash mewed firmly. "The kits and elders are fed first in the Clan. Warriors and apprentices next." I nodded. "Prey is rather scarce this leaf-bare," he added, shuddering as a gust of wind blew past. "Where do I sleep?" I asked. Pointing at a den that was woven neatly by reeds and brambles, Riversplash mewed, "The apprentices' den, of course." "Okay," I meowed. "Goodnight." I padded towards the empty apprentices' den and fell asleep. Today I have become a true member of RiverClan. Chapter 3 - Dawnheather "Riversplash!" I turned around from my eating spot. A pretty yet battle-scarred light brown she-cat was padding up to my mentor. "Want to eat with me?" the she-cat purred. "No thanks," Riversplash mewed, mouth full of fish. "I'm eating with Luna." "Oh, Luna!" the she-cat excalimed... mockingly? "Nice to meet you! I'm Dawnheather!" "Nice to meet you too, Dawnheather," I retorted. I noticed that Dawnheather was staring at Riversplash with loving eyes. She must like him. "We're going over what we're going to do at training," I explained. Dawnheather walked over to me, and thrust her muzzle into my face. "Listen," she hissed menacingly. "Riverspalsh's mine. You can't take him from me." "But I never - " I protested. "Hmph!" Dawnheather turned tail and stalked off haughtily. "What's the big deal?" I muttered. Dawnheather certainly didn't look like a nice cat. I ate my fish in relish. The tasty meat prepared me for my underwater battle training. After training... I stumbled back to camp sluggishly. I could swim fine, fight fine, and do both at the same time fine. But I was bad at reacting quick. I blinked my eye. Before I knew it, Dawnheather was in my face. Again. "I know you were flirting with my love," she hissed, slashing my muzzle speedily. I gasped. Riversplash had told me every specific detail in the Warrior Code, a code of rules cats had to follow. It said not to hurt your own Clanmates. "Stay out of this, you fox-breath," Dawnheather hissed. I stalked groggily to Bubblefish's den. "Hi, Luna!" Bubblefish mewed happily, putting down the herbs she had in her paw. "What can I do for you?" "Dawnheather slashed my muzzle," I grumbled, sitting down. "And my joints hurt from battle training." Bubblefish put a cobweb on my muzzle. "Don't mess with Dawnheather," she warned as she sniffed at my pelt. "Why?" "My daughter is looking for a mate," Bubblefish sighed. "You had a dau-" "I was a warrior first," Bubblefish snapped. "My mate was Ryebubble. Sadly, he died of greencough." "I'm sorry." "Don't mess with Dawnheather," Bubblefish repeated. "She won't be happy if she doesn't get what she wants. In fact, she will kill if she doesn't get what she wants. She will get rid of everyone in her way with a slash of her claws." Chapter 4 - Battle of the Lovers "Luna, from this day you shall be know as Lunashade. StarClan honours your bravery and quick thinking." "Lunashade! Lunashade!" I puffed my chest out with pride. 4 long moons later, I had done it. "As tradition," Eaglestar mewed on, "You will sit vigil and guard RiverClan while we sleep." I nodded, and walked over to the camp entrance. The next half-moon... I love Riversplash. I knew this from the day I laid eyes on him. I've been spending a load of time with him lately. Finally what I want has come. "Lunashade," Riversplash blushed. "I've been wanting to ask you this ever since the day I met you." After a deep breath, Riversplash spilled the words. "Will you be my mate?" "Of course," I purred, bumping his neck. I twined my tail with my mate's. We would have kits soon. A moon and a half later... I stumbled out of the nursery, my belly swung under me. My kits would be born this moon. Suddenly, I saw her. Dawnheather. "You took Riversplash from me!" she screeched. "You will pay!" Dawnheather jumped on my round belly, sinking her claws into it. I screeched, defenseless. "Riversplash!" I shrieked. "Help!" "DAWNHEATHER!" A voice yowled. Bubblefish! "Leave her alone," the medicine cat growled. "NEVER!" Dawnheather howled, sinking her claws into my throat. A spasm of pain shot through my belly as she put her hind paw onto my belly. I'd never felt this before. Could I be...? "Dawnheather!" Bubblefish pleaded. "She's about to kit! I can tell!" "I will never let go!" Dawnheather yowled. She was about to bring her claws onto my harmless unborn kits when a shape jumped onto Dawnheather. "Let. Go. Of. Her," Riversplash growled. "No!" Dawnheather yowled, leaping at my mate. Thankfully Riversplash was ready. "Leave them to fight," Bubblefish urged, helping me to the nursery. A while later.. "Last one!" Bubblefish encouraged. "You can do it!" I pushed, my body convulsing. I groaned as a shape came out, sliding neatly onto the moss. A mass of blood trickled after it. "Well done!" Bubblefish cried. "Three she-cats and a tom!" I sighed, relieved. That was the hardest thing ever. I lay down as I let my kits suckle. But then I heard the terrible yowl. "Help!" Chapter 5 - The Prophecy "Riversplash!" I yowled in terror. "Riversplash!" "I'll do this," Bubblefish meowed, dashing out of the nursery. StarClan save him, I prayed. A while later, Riversplash came stalking in with Bubblefish. Though he was trying to act as if he was fine, I saw the ripped flesh and the blood. "Is he okay?" I gasped, pulling my kits closer with my tail. "Dawnheather is exiled from the Clan," Riversplash croaked. He lay down next to our kits. "They're beautiful." "I want to name the black ones Ravenkit and Shadekit," I mewed, gesturing at a night-black she-cat and a black and white-striped tom. "The others should be Stormkit and Pebblekit," Riversplash rasped. "Yes," I agreed, drifting of finto sleep. A half-moon later... "Stormkit! Catch this!" I purred as my kits played with Eaglestorm, another queen, and her kits. "Hey! That's not fair!" "Can't get the ball, can you, Pebblekit?" "GOALLL!!!!!" "Yes!!" "And team River has won!" Eaglestorm purred. "Good game." "Good game." "Good game." Ravenkit bounded over to his sister, who lay in my nest, next to my soft belly. "Come play with us, Shadekit!" "No!" Shadekit squealed. I purred, nudging Shadekit forwards. "Go on. You know you want to." "Fine," Shadekit yowled, jumping onto Ravenkit and tussling with her brother. "Lunashade?" I lifted my head. "Yes Bubblefish?" I mewed, standing up. "We need to talk," the medicine cat mewed. "Come here." I started to walk away, but a pair of paws clung onto one of my legs. I snapped my head around. "Mama, don't go!" Shadekit pleaded. "Please!" I purred, licking my beautiful daughter. "I'll be gone for a moment. I'll be back, I promise." As Shadekit let go, I walked out of the nursery. "What is it?" I asked when we reached the medicine den. "I've received a prophecy," Bubblefish stammered. "I think it's about your kits." My ears pricked in interest. "Go on." "The prophecy is: 'The kin of Moon and Water will rise to join the fifth'," Bubblefish breathed. "What could it mean?" I murmured. "The fifth," Bubblefish mewed. "It could be the fifth Clan. The exiled Clan." I shook my head in confusion. "What Clan?" "SkyClan," Bubblefish mewed. "I think your kits will reunite SkyClan. SkyClan has been scattered twice in ancient history. They might find them again." I breathed. My kits are destined to find a new Clan... SkyClan? Chapter 6 - The Attack I lay back in my nest. Then I heard the yowl. Dashing out of the nursery, I gasped in horror as Riversplash, and his brother Talonclaw lay on the floor of the camp of RiverClan. "W-We got attacked by r-r-rogues," Riversplash croaked, standing up. "Talonclaw got hurt bad. He might even die." Turning to Bubblefish, Riversplash pleaded, "Please don't let him die!" "Talonclaw's wounds are way too deep," Bubblefish mewed in sorrow. "There is no way he can survive. Unless StarClan helps him." "No!" Riversplash sobbed into his brother's fur. "I'm - I'm fine," Talonclaw croaked, trying to stand up. He fell back down, hitting his head on a rock. "Get him to the medicine den!" Eaglestar ordered. "I order you!" I walked up to Riversplash. "Are you okay?" "No," Riversplash mewed. "How are the kits?" "Fine," I mewed. "Go see Talonclaw. I'll be in the nursery." Riversplash nodded and stalked off. I sighed and lay back down in my nest. My kits were snoring peacefully as they slept.